


Something More

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious gift from one of his students helps Jounouchi’s birthday wish come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for Jounouchi's birthday for a birthday bash challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by seshats_prodigy.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware.

"Right. So, as you can see, Jackson Pollock's style is important to art history because, with his paintings like ‘Convergence’, he broke through traditional constraints and paved the way for-"

  
The sound of a bell echoing through the hallway cut the man short, and he had to raise his voice to be heard over the sudden rustle of students packing up their belongings and talking of their plans for the weekend.

  
"Alright, class! Don't forget; finish up chapter six and answer the review questions on the Modern Art movement. There will be a quiz on Monday!" He chuckled at the half-hearted groans and protests his announcement earned, his amused expression turning to one of surprise when several students approached his desk instead of hurrying out the door. "What's up?" he asked, still smiling. "You kids have a question about the assignment?" A slender brow arched in askance when, instead of answering, one of the girls gave a coy giggle and placed a prettily wrapped package on his desk.

  
"Happy birthday, Jounouchi-san!"

  
Before he could respond, the remainder of the small group clambered around him, thrusting gifts in his direction and offering him felicitations, handshakes, and even a couple of hugs from the more confident females. By the time he'd thanked everyone and the room had cleared, he'd accumulated a small mountain of various sized presents. Shaking his head bemusedly, he dropped into his chair and accessed his next lesson plan, his eyes darting to the clock to see how much more of his work hour he had left before his advanced class came in. As he scanned through the document, the soft blip of his instant messaging server caught his attention.

  
[How bad was it?]

  
The blonde's brow furrowed in confusion. *How bad was what?*

  
[ /Smirks/ The fawning students. The gifts. The 'Happy birthday, Jounouchi-san's'. How many girls flung themselves at you? Any offers for dinner?]

  
Jounouchi snickered lightly as his fingers flew over the keyboard. *Shaddup, smart-ass. It wasn't that bad. I thought it was kinda sweet.*

  
[ /Snorts/ Of course you did. Soft hearted mutt. Doesn’t matter, though. I was right. They knew. Don't forget, you owe me ten dollars the next time we see each other.]

  
The blonde rolled his eyes, his smile widening slightly. *Yeah, yeah... like you need it, Moneybags.*

  
[A bet's a bet. You're the one who made it. Don't run with the big dogs if you can't keep up, Puppy.]  
* /snickers/ Oh, so you're a dog now, too?*

  
[Hardly. That's your schtick, Mutt, not mine. Later. Meeting with the CFO in 5. Incompetent ass.]

  
Jounouchi laughed as he minimized the narrow window, and then sighed as he settled back in his chair with a smile. He and Kaiba had been communicating via email since shortly after their graduation nearly seven years ago. The blonde had forgotten all about having listed an address for the biography blurbs in the commencement program until half way through his freshman year at Tokyo Gakugei University when he'd gotten a curt yet frantic message from the blue-eyed teen. Mokuba had been attending a concert at the Budokan with some friends and had taken ill, and the brunette had all but demanded Jounouchi go and sit with the younger male at Tokyo Hospital until he could get there. Naturally, the blonde had dropped everything and had gone; despite his brother's continued distance, Mokuba had only gotten closer to the energetic group of older teens, Jounouchi in particular.

  
When Kaiba had arrived, he'd breezed right by Jounouchi- no hello, goodbye, eat shit- nothing. The blonde had been expecting that the brunette's first concern would be to his brother, but when hours had gone by and the only report he'd gotten had been from an elderly nurse who had taken pity on the frazzled teen, he'd been hurt and more than a little pissed. Once he'd been certain that Mokuba was going to be fine after the emergency appendectomy, he'd left, and had fired off an explosive email to the taller teen once he'd returned to his dorm.

  
It had taken a couple days, but Kaiba had responded- and with an apology no less. Granted it had been curt, but Jounouchi hadn't been expecting a response at all, let alone those two particular words. Never one to pass up an opportunity to rib the taller teen, he'd emailed back- something about how hell must have frozen over. It had continued on from that, but the blonde hadn't deluded himself; he'd figured that the busy- and until that point, unsociable- CEO would soon tire of their little exchange.

  
However, the brunette had surprised him yet again. The day before Jounouchi had left to return to Domino for spring break, he'd included an invitation to dinner at the mansion in his email. Nothing fancy, it had said; just an appropriate thank you for the trouble he'd gone through for Mokuba.

  
Despite his communications with the brunette, he'd still been nervous when the night had come- especially after his friends had found out and had razzed him for two full days prior. He'd been caught off guard again when instead of Isono opening the door, it had been Kaiba, dressed casually in black slacks and a loose fitting Henley. Something in his expression must have given him away, because the brunette had given him that smirk- to which Jounouchi had promptly blustered and had shot off some remark in response. The proverbial ice broken, they'd proceeded to have a rather enjoyable evening, and the blonde had found himself disappointed when the taller teen had excused himself for a conference call, leaving him in Mokuba's care

  
Things had continued on from that point forward. Though the smart-assed comments and teasing insults had remained, conversation began to filter into their emails. Jounouchi would talk about his classes and college life, and the brunette would keep him up to date on his brother, or bitch about some meeting or his employees. And every time the Kaibas were in Tokyo or Jounouchi would return home, they'd try and plan a time to get together. The smaller male had quickly come to look forward to these little visits, and whenMokuba had gone off to college himself, it had saddened him to think that they would stop. However, again to his surprise, Kaiba had continued the tradition, and the pizza and movie nights with the three of them had quickly- and comfortably- become dinner and drinks for two.

  
Nearly a year and a half had passed since then, and with it came student teaching for Jounouchi and countless trips out of the country for the brunette. Sometimes, three or four months would pass in between their get togethers, but their emailing had never ceased. If anything, their messages had become even more in depth during that time. Emotions had begun to creep in: Seto’s concerns over Mokuba’s antics at college, Jounouchi’s worries in regards to Shizuka’s new fiancé, and a hint of wistfulness from each of them whenever the length of time between their visits would come up.

  
When Jounouchi had graduated that past summer, Seto had been there. The younger male had been pleasantly surprised when, as he’d mounted the stage to receive his diploma, he’d spied the unmistakable blue eyes at the edge of the crowd. Given his family and friends’ schedules, he’d not been expecting anyone. Once the ceremonies had concluded, they’d gone to one of the restaurants at Seto’s hotel, and had spent the evening catching up over sushi and Asahi. They’d closed the bar that night, and though neither of them had been drunk, Seto had insisted on calling a limo for the blonde, and had kissed him before turning to head back in to his room. It had just been a peck to his cheek, nothing more, and both of them  _had_  been drinking, but Jounouchi would have been lying to deny that he’d thought of that soft brush of lips more than once since that last time they’d met.

  
The sound of a distant bell pulled the blonde from his musings, and he dropped his eyes to the time at the bottom of his monitor. Fifteen minutes left. His gaze drifted to the small stack of presents again, and with a chuckle, he grabbed the closest one, not surprised in the least to find a pen set in the slender, oblong box. He continued to work through the pile and unwrap similar ‘teacherly’ gifts: a picture frame, a set of inexpensive water color pencils, some gift certificates to a local coffee house and to the school store.

  
The bell rang again and the sound of students flooding the halls wafted through his closed door. Carefully, he set the gifts into his drawer and picked up the last unopened present. His eyes darted to the clock again, and he tugged the plain blue ribbon from the simple white box, unable to help but smile as he wondered what might be inside. He removed the lid, only to find what appeared to be a blank slip of folded rice paper lying at the bottom. The grin faded as he peered into the box. Just what was he supposed to do with  _that_?

  
He reached in to grab it to take a closer look, but just then his door opened. Casting one more curious look at the box, he deposited it in the drawer with the rest of the presents and turned once again to his lesson plan.

  
The rest of the day flew by with more presents and greetings being added to the usual chatter, assignments and lecturing. Each time he opened his desk to deposit the new offerings, his eyes went to the unusual gift. As soon as the last student left his room, he pulled open the drawer, feeling almost childish when he grabbed up the present, pulled the lid from the box, and finally removed the paper.  
When he unfolded it, he realized his assumption hadn’t been correct; the paper wasn’t blank. In the lower right hand corner of the slip was a trademark: a small image of a koi pond with the word ‘Kofuku’ beside it.

  
Jounouchi couldn’t help but laugh- albeit affectionately- when he saw it. The Kofuku was a wishing well fashioned after the one at the Ryoanji Temple in Kyoto. It was located in the Domino city park at the north end near the city’s trendy commercial district. During the summer, tourists flocked the well, more than willing to wait in line at the small kiosk to spend five yen on a shot at eternal happiness. But in the spring and fall, that section of the park might just as well have belonged to the city’s teens. Even back when he’d been at school, it had been the preferred place for picnics and hanging out, and he would have been lying were he to deny having slipped away on occasion to drop his own wish into the well. The blonde studied the slip for a moment and then he snickered and shrugged, dropping it into his pocket as he rose from his chair. He didn’t have anything planned for that night anyway, and he went right past the park on his way to his flat.

  
_‘What the hell.’_

  
As Jounouchi had expected, the parking lot was deserted when he pulled in; a wan sun was just visible at the horizon, and it was a brisk twenty-eight degrees. The lights along the north path, designed to look like Japanese lanterns, shimmered against the snow, and when the blonde cleared the outlying trees and entered the northern commons, he couldn’t help but feel as if he’d stepped into one of Koshevoy Viktor’s winter landscapes. The blanket of white surrounding the well was fairly undisturbed, and he was glad for his boots as he made his way toward the simple stone structure.

  
Though it was impossible to tell due to the snow, the well was surrounded by a bed of rock, and myriad flowers bloomed around the perimeter of the circle. Jounouchi guessed as best he could as to the location of the small path, and once he stood at the well’s edge, he fished the paper and a pen from his pocket. His expression pensive, he contemplated the past year, and after a moment, he wrote down his wish and carefully dropped it into the square opening.

  
“You haven’t changed at all, Mutt.” Jounouchi whirled at the voice and found himself staring up into a pair of amused cobalt eyes. “I knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist once you saw the slip.” Seto chuckled and placed a leather-gloved finger to Jounouchi's chin to close his gaping mouth, smirking when the smaller man pinked slightly at the touch. "You're so easy, Puppy..."

  
The blonde's color deepened and a scowl curved down his lips. "Am not," he muttered, and then he snickered and shook his head. "You haven't changed either, you know. Still a smug, superior ass."

  
"Of course."

  
Jounouchi rolled his eyes amusedly, and then he cocked his head slightly. "Bribing my students now, Kaiba?" he asked, and then he snickered again. "God, you really will go to any lengths to pull one over on me, ne?"

  
Seto's smirk widened slightly; despite the younger male's banter, he could see the pleasure- and hints of other things- in Jounouchi's expressive eyes. "Who said I had to bribe her?" he asked, his own head tilting slightly. "You'd be amazed how readily my employees are willing to take on extra assignments for me, and it's not my fault you didn't make the connection between your student and my HR manager's daughter."

  
The blonde gaped again for a moment, and then his head dropped back in a full-out laugh. Seto's expression softened as he watched, only to return to one of laconic amusement by the time Jounouchi had stopped. "Hn. Come on." He started back down the path, smirking softly when the blonde fell into step behind him with neither question nor debate.

  
When they reached the parking lot, Jounouchi turned toward his car. "Leave it." Seto nodded toward the waiting limo. "I'll give you a ride back when you're ready to go." He waited until the smaller male had gotten in, conversed with his chauffeur for a moment, and then slid into the leather bench himself.  
"How long are you home for?"

  
"Just for the weekend." Seto shifted in his seat, resting his arm along the back and crossing his legs at the knee as he turned to look at the blonde. He saw the flash of disappointment in the smaller male's eyes and it warmed him; he extended his fingers just enough to where they brushed against the shoulder of Jounouchi's coat. "Though, depending on the outcome of this trip, I won't be traveling nearly as much as I have been."

  
"Really?" Jounouchi couldn't keep the pleasure out of his eyes or voice. "That would be great, Kaiba! For you and Mokuba, I mean," he continued hurriedly, fighting yet another blush. "I mean, you're always bitching about foreigners and hotel service, and I know he misses you when he comes home from school."

  
"Mmm hmm." Seto smirked and leaned forward slightly to trail a finger over a heated cheek. "You're so easy, Puppy," he murmured again, his eyes darkening slightly when he saw the surprise and sudden longing in Jounouchi's eyes, the way the blonde's tongue darted out nervously over his lower lip as he subconsciously tilted his head closer. He closed the distance and brushed a soft kiss over Jounouchi's mouth, pulling away just as the limo came to a stop, gently shifting the bangs away from the blonde’s questioning eyes. "Come on."

  
Bemusedly, Jounouchi followed him out of the vehicle, feeling at once relieved and disappointed by the driver's timing. Somehow, something had changed between himself and the brunette. Once again, something more had crept into their ongoing friendship, this time without his realization. Not that he was complaining. Though he'd truly tried not to put too much meaning behind Seto's  _first_  kiss, he'd wondered about the possibility of something more between them several times since that evening. Hell, that was what he'd wished for: some kind of sign that their relationship might evolve into something more. But still. He gave the taller man a small smile of thanks when he held the restaurant door for him, his brow furrowing slightly as he tried to puzzle out any signs he might have missed.

 

"Jounouchi, relax." The blonde looked up at him, and Seto lightly touched the small of his back to encourage him after the waitress, and then fell into step behind him. "I never thought I'd be saying this to  _you_ , but you're thinking too much, Mutt."

 

The smaller male snickered despite himself. "Ass." Still smiling slightly, he accepted the chair Seto pulled out for him, his expression sobering when, after the brunette had taken his seat, he looked across the table and into that gaze. "Seriously, Kaiba, what did you expect? You've totally caught me off guard with this, you know."

 

"I kissed you before."

 

Jounouchi nodded. "A peck on the cheek- and we'd both been drinking."

 

The brunette snorted, holding off on his comment until he'd ordered their usual beverages from the waitress. "Drinking doesn't mean drunk, Mutt. I don't do drunk, and neither do you. And I don't waste my time on meaningless gestures. I would have thought you'd have realized that by now."

 

"I did. I mean, I do." Their drinks came, and he took a grateful sip of the cold beer. "I guess, maybe I didn't want to put too much hope on it, you know? Especially since, after that, nothing really changed. And now, you're flying into town for my birthday, surprising me with presents, and hinting at settling down- all in one night. Don't you think we should try dating first?" he asked, only partially teasing as he picked up his glass again.

 

"What do you call what we're doing right now? What we've been doing for the past year and a half? Think about it; when is the last time you recall seeing my name linked with anyone from a  _reliable_  media source? And you haven't mentioned anyone catching your eye or interest since just after Mokuba left for school." Seto sighed when he saw the smaller man's eyes widen slightly. "Look, Jounouchi; granted, it might not have been the most _conventional_  of 'courtships'-" A hint of color entered the brunette's cheeks with the word. "-But I've never been one to subscribe to society's conventions. At least, not beyond what is necessary for KaibaCorp. I don't have time, for one thing. And to be honest, I've always felt the whole process with its stereotypical dates and awkward conversations to be juvenile and trite. You're intelligent, trustworthy, loyal, and caring. You stand up to me, and you don't fawn over me or my money. I enjoy our conversations and the time we spend together, and I most definitely find you attractive. Somehow, Katsuya, you’ve found your way into my heart, and I’ve grown accustomed to you being there. I’m ready for something more.”

 

“Kaiba-“

 

Seto shook his head, silently cutting the blonde off. “Jounouchi, don't. It’s obvious I’ve given you a lot to think about.” He paused and gave him a small smirk. “And I know how… eloquent and logical you can be when speaking off the cuff.” The remark had the desired effect; the younger male snickered and flipped him off, relaxing just a bit. Seeing that Jounouchi's glass was empty, he finished his drink and then rose. “Come on. I’ll take you back to your car.”

 

~*~

 

Jounouchi’s fingers tapped anxiously against the wheel as he waited at the traffic light. He didn’t know why he was nervous; he had no reason to be. Seto had made his feelings perfectly clear the night before.

 

 _‘Seto.’_  His body warmed slightly and he shook his head bemusedly. He’d known that he was interested in the taller man, but he supposed that the fact he was already referring to the other by his first name was a sign as to how badly he’d truly wanted something more. Or another one, anyway. He’d gotten his first at the disappointment he’d felt when the brunette hadn’t kissed him goodnight when they’d parted ways the night before.

 

As a matter of fact, the entire trip back to his car had been a bit of a letdown. Neither of them had said much during the brief ride, and the only mention of their previous conversation had been when Jounouchi had moved to climb out of the car. Some of the myriad emotions that had been swirling through his mind must have shown in his eyes, because Seto had caught his hand before he’d slipped out the door.

 

“You’re thinking too hard again, Mutt,” he’d murmured softly. “I’m glad that you’ve grown out of rushing headlong into things, but I have to admit, I kind of miss the puppy that knew when to follow his heart without questioning himself.”

 

 _‘Heh, as if I’d needed one_ ** _more_** _thing to think about and keep me awake last night,’_ he thought with a sigh as he finally turned off of the main thoroughfare and onto the street that would take him to Kaiba Mansion. Though he had to admit, Seto had been right; what was there to really think about? The brunette was beyond intelligent, and he was loyal, protective and caring- even if the majority of the world didn't see the latter attribute. He was gorgeous- Jounouchi had always thought so, even during their less than friendly years- and he definitely enjoyed Seto's company. And, when he recalled that brief kiss from the night before...

 

The blonde's smile widened as he felt his body flood with warmth again. So what if they'd never officially done the dating thing? Their 'relationship' had never been conventional to begin with, and they'd been getting to know each other and growing closer in their own way for the past year and a half. Like the brunette, he was ready for something more.

 

He pulled up to the gate fifteen minutes later, and though the guard didn’t recognize the vehicle, he did the driver. After exchanging a friendly greeting, he buzzed Jounouchi in, and the blonde followed the circular drive to park in front of the house. Shoving a hand through his hair, he mounted the steps and rang the bell, grinning softly as he recalled the first time he’d done so.

 

This time, however, Seto didn’t answer the door. Isono did, and he greeted Jounouchi with a curious look, though he spoke with the same detached politeness he’d used the other times the blonde had been to the mansion. Yes, Kaiba-sama was in, he replied as he stepped aside and granted the younger man entrance, his brow arching in silent disapproval when Jounouchi used the brunette's given name. With a stiff nod, he took the blonde's coat, and then he disappeared into the house proper.

 

A few minutes later, Seto appeared, and Jounouchi couldn't help but smile. Save for the color of his Henley- a deep indigo this time instead of black- the brunette was dressed the same as he'd been the first time he'd visited the mansion all those years ago.

 

"Hey." He took a couple of steps toward the taller man. "What with the look he gave me when I came in, I was beginning to think Isono wasn't going to let me see you," he said teasingly.

 

"Hn. I think you caught him off guard. You haven't been here since the last time we did pizza and movies with Mokuba- and you weren't in the habit of calling me by name back then." He smirked when the younger male pinked.

  
"Yeah. Right."

 

There was a moment of awkward silence, and after the third time of watching the blonde start to speak and then stop, Seto snorted, his smirk widening. "I can't believe it. The yapping mutt is actually speechless." Again his taunt had the desired effect; Jounouchi snickered and flipped him off.

 

"Ass." He took a couple more steps forward. He could smell Seto's cologne now- spicy, masculine, and expensive. He found the scent warm and comforting, and abruptly his nervousness was gone. "I got to thinking last night. I never told you what I ended up doing with your present." He moved forward again, stopping just in front of the taller man. "Since you were the one who gave me the wish and it came true, I think you should know what it was." The blush returned at Seto's arched brow, and Jounouchi's tongue darted out over his lip. He put his hands on the brunette's shoulders and tilted his head up just a bit. "This," he murmured, and then he pressed a soft kiss to Seto's mouth. "I wished for this."

 

The brunette simply stared at him when he pulled away, and after a moment, Jounouchi dropped his hands from the taller male's shoulders, a hint of his earlier anxiety returning. However, before he could step back, Seto had him by his waist, his mouth moving gently, but insistently, over the blonde's. Moaning lowly, Jounouchi slipped his arms around Seto's neck. The soft sound drew a growl from the brunette, and his embrace tightening, he slid his tongue between the slightly parted lips.

 

One taste of that sweet, wet heat had him addicted, and the kiss went from explorative to hungry. Seto delighted in how Jounouchi seemed to want and need in return- how the soft, wanton sounds coming from the blonde contradicted the ferocity with which he battled and teased his tongue. When they finally parted, his hands were on the smaller man's ass and Jounouchi's were in his hair. He could feel the younger male's erection against his leg, knew that his pressed just as obviously against the blonde's. His darkened eyes narrowed in contemplation, and then he pulled back further, resting his forehead against Jounouchi's and looking into that smoky, amber gaze. "Katsuya, are you-" He arched a brow when he felt a finger against his lips.

 

"Shh. You're thinking too much." Jounouchi snickered softly when the brunette rolled his eyes. "I'm positive, Seto," he continued, his expression sobering as he caressed through the thick, chestnut tresses. "I may not be as impulsive as I once was, but I do know when to follow my heart." He shifted, his eyes lidding seductively as their groins brushed together. "We've been together for a year and a half now. I'm ready for something more."

 

The brunette growled softly at the libidinous look, and his cock pulsed as he squeezed the firm curves of Jounouchi's ass. Dipping his head, he gave the blonde a harsh kiss, and then released him from his embrace. "Come on."

 

Brushing one last kiss over Seto's lips, Jounouchi dropped his arms and fell in step behind him, only to wrap them loosely around the taller man's waist as they walked, a hand slipping under the front of the brunette’s shirt as he nuzzled against the back. His fingers lightly caressed over the smooth, taut skin, and Seto's scent flowed through his senses, warming and arousing him, making him feel safe and loved. Making him feel at home.

 

When they reached the brunette's bedroom, Seto shut and locked the door, and then turned and captured the blonde's lips again. The kiss was still passionate, but infinitely tender as the brunette poured all of his feelings into the embrace. When the need for air forced them apart, he dropped his mouth to Jounouchi's neck, sparks of arousal igniting through his body when his action garnered him a throaty whimper of his name. He nipped at the wildly beating pulse, marking the blonde, a rough moan leaving his lips when Jounouchi cried out again, his nails rasping lightly down his back from where they'd been caressing him under his shirt.

 

As if with one mind, they stepped away from each other, eyes roving over each other in place of their hands as they undressed. The blonde's body was gorgeous. Perfect. And judging by the hunger in Jounouchi's lust-hued gaze, his soon-to-be lover felt the same way about his. Without a word, Seto led him to his bed, his eyes darkening further when the blonde scooted to the middle and coyly beckoned to him. When he went to lie down, Jounouchi pulled him on top of him, groaning his name and arching upward when the brunette stretched out over his body. "Hn. Greedy mutt..."

 

"No, horny."

 

 

Seto's amused snort trailed into a wanton growl when he felt teeth scrape over his Adam's apple. He dipped his head and crushed his mouth to the blonde's, reaching out and blindly opening his night stand to pull out some lube. "Me too."

 

Jounouchi snickered at that, licking his lips when the brunette shifted to kneel between his legs, giving him an unobstructed view of his long, thick erection. His eyes locking with Seto's, he held out his hand and then closed his fingers around the dollop of gel to warm it slightly before stroking him. The brunette's head dropped back, and for a moment he just sat there, reveling in the other's perfect touches. An impatient wriggle of Jounouchi's hips and a murmur of his name brought him back to his task. Slicking his fingers, he probed the blonde's crevasse, pre-seed leaking from his cock to mix with the lube as he circled the tight ring and then pushed a digit into that searing tightness.

 

Jounouchi hissed softly with the penetration, but he reassured his lover with his eyes, and Seto leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over his lips. When he straightened again, he grasped the blonde's cock to distract him from the slight burn. For a moment, the hand on his own stilled, and then with a moan, Jounouchi began to stroke again, his rhythm slightly disjointed as he writhed between arching into Seto's grip and bearing down on the finger inside him. "Seto, more..."

 

The brunette bit back a groan at the husky plea and slid in a second finger. Jounouchi tensed again but Seto persisted, advancing the digits as gently as possible and then probing for his sweet spot, knowing the overwhelming pleasure would override any discomfort. A low whimper told him he was nearing his mark, and curving his fingers slightly, he ran the tips over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He licked his lips at the way the blonde's body arched from the bed, Jounouchi's wanton cry tearing a growl from his own throat. The strokes to his cock had stopped completely but Seto didn't care; the sight of the blonde coming undone was doing just as much for his libido.

 

Soon Jounouchi was pleading for more again, and after one more teasing prod, he slid his fingers out and brought his lover's hips closer to his groin. Shifting slightly, Seto pressed against the blonde's entrance, unable to stop his moan as his cock slowly filled Jounouchi's tunnel. Once he was completely seated, Seto leaned forward slightly, concern mingling with the lust in his gaze as he brushed through the damp bangs. "Are you alright?"

 

After a moment, Jounouchi exhaled slowly, blinked his eyes open, and gave him a slightly tremulous grin. "Never better." He rolled his hips slightly, his flagging cock returning to full hardness almost instantly when the shift sent the brunette's length against his prostate. "Damn!"

 

Seto smirked at the gasped expletive and brushed a kiss over the blonde's lips. "My sentiments exactly." Kissing him again, he eased himself out a bit and then pushed in, keeping his thrusts small and slow until he felt Jounouchi relax. "Hn. Ready?"

 

The blonde snickered and nipped playfully at his lip. "Yes. Ass."

 

"It's about time." The brunette slid out clear to his tip as he straightened, and then he snapped his hips forward, his lover's retort lost to the wanton groan that left his lips instead. "What was that?"

 

"Damn it, Seto, just shut up and fuck me already!"

 

 

"Hn." The brunette gave Jounouchi a dark, playful smirk. "Gladly." Bringing the other's legs up on his arms, he set a hard, fast pace, his cock driving in even deeper with the blonde's widened stance. His eyes roved over the smaller male's body, drinking in the expressions crossing his face, the way the glisten of sweat made his tanned musculature even more defined, the way his cock jerked and dripped against his taut abdomen, the way his own hardness looked, slipping in and out of Jounouchi’s perfect ass. That last thought tore another groan from his throat, and knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he shifted his hand from his lover's hip to his erection.

 

"Seto, I-"

 

"I know, Katsuya. Me too." The brunette thumbed his lover's cock head, licking his lips when he felt the shaft quicken in his hand. "Do it, Mutt." He growled when Jounouchi keened and tossed his head, his hands fisting in the duvet. "Come on, Puppy. Come for me." He twisted his wrist on his next upward stroke, his stomach and balls tightening almost painfully as his lover screamed his name and released. " _Fuck_ , you're gorgeous," he hissed, and then he dropped his head back, managing a few more thrusts into the spasming heat before succumbing to his own need with a roar.

 

After a long moment, he eased out of Jounouchi's body, gently caressing his abdomen when he heard the other's soft whimper. He lowered the blonde's legs down to the bed, and then, brushing a tender kiss over his lips, he padded to the ensuite, quickly cleaning himself up before returning to tend to his lover. Once he'd finished, he tugged the blankets back, waiting for Jounouchi to slip between them before joining him in the bed and pulling him close. The brunette let his eyes drift closed as he contentedly caressed through his lover's hair, and then:

 

"Seto?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Does this mean I'm good on the ten dollars I owe you?"

 

He couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up and go to sleep." Seto smirked as Jounouchi chuckled and then curled closer into his embrace. The blonde wasn't off the hook; a bet was a bet. But, he wasn't worried about the debt. He had all the time in the world and infinitely more pleasurable ways now to collect his due.

 


End file.
